<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Sun Fell in Love With the Moon by Angeltrapsanddemonsigils</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445681">When the Sun Fell in Love With the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltrapsanddemonsigils/pseuds/Angeltrapsanddemonsigils'>Angeltrapsanddemonsigils</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltrapsanddemonsigils/pseuds/Angeltrapsanddemonsigils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen Achilles compared to the Sun quite a few times, so I figured it only made sense that Patroclus is the Moon! Also kind of inspired by When the Day Met the Night be P!ATD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles &amp; Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Sun Fell in Love With the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Achilles was like the Sun. Stitched together by the gods themselves and filled with warmth and sunshine. Even when he was a young boy, watching as Achilles’ heels flashed as he ran the dusty race with a handful of older boys, Patroclus could see it. He was fair-skinned and near glowing, his hair like spun gold and the circlet of a prince gracing his temple. When he came close to accept the garland, Patroclus could scarcely breathe. The boy wasn’t panting, and was beaming wider than Patroclus had ever thought was possible.</p>
<p>Patroclus was like the Moon. Stitched together by the gods themselves and filled with a quiet radiance that graced those who were lucky enough. When Achilles first met him, standing on the dais with his father, he was shy. His dark hair curled delicately at his at his temples and down the nape of his neck. Not dampened by sweat like the other boys, as he had not raced. Gold flashed in a contrast beneath his brown locks, the circlet of a prince. They had only met eyes for a brief moment and yet Achilles was captivated by them. They seemed to draw him in, and before he knew it, he had been graced with a garland and sent on his way.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Achilles was like the Sun. The way he laughed sent a spark of warmth through Patroclus. When Patroclus successfully tossed a leather covered ball in Achilles direction as he juggled two, then three, then four. He would throw his head back and laugh, and Patroclus wanted to do everything he could to make him laugh like that again. Achilles’ eyes were flecked with gold, that came more pronounced when he fought, a gleam in his eye as he moved faster than Patroclus could see.</p>
<p>Patroclus was like the Moon. The way he shined when he spoke about something he loved, his mother, a few stones, something he had picked up on earlier in the day. The way his reflection rippled in the stream, a beam on Patroclus’ face as he showed Achilles how to skip stones. In the same way the moon had darker spots on her skin, so did Patroclus on his fingers. His fingers, rough as they seemed with callouses from training, were  gentle as they brushed sand from a rock, or ran a hand reverently across a book.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Achilles was like the Sun. The way he danced amongst Deidameia’s women, bright and flashing his golden hair. The way he danced was the way he fought, graceful but purposeful. He made all the men in the room fall in love with him, but when he lifted his head and his eyes met Patroclus’, the sun shone bright. They danced often after that, sometimes with Achilles as the lead, and sometimes with Patroclus as the lead.</p>
<p>Patroclus was like the Moon. He was always a constant. Even when he was gone, when Achilles was on the island. It was only a matter of time before Patroclus showed up. Patroclus had a radiance about him, a soft glow encircling him as he watched the dancers. His teeth flashed brightly when he hugged Achilles tightly. He was always there, no matter the day or time.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Achilles was like the Sun. Bright and righteous in his fury. Gods help anyone who come between him and Patroclus, or him and his reputation. His spears were released in a blaze of light, so fast that the eye could not register them. Blood against a pale canvas, but not his own blood. Achilles could not be touched. Instead, he dealt blows to his foes, burning brighter and hotter with each throw.</p>
<p>Patroclus was like the Moon. Calm, collected, and a soft source of light that Achilles can always rely on. He is the one who speaks softly to Achilles as his temper subsides. His hand brushing through his lovers’ hair as he calms him. His voice is like the ebb and flow of waves on a beach. Soft waves that kiss every grain of sand as it rolls over the shore, or a crashing wave, sweeping away everything in its path. Gods help anyone who threatens those Patroclus loves.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Achilles was like the Sun. A ray of light that pushed through the white clouds in the Fields of Elysium. A flash of gold hair amongst the trees as they sat in the branches and ate figs. He kissed Patroclus skin gently, swiping his thumb across his cheekbone as the sun sweeps across the valley. He beams and it is almost blinding to look at.</p>
<p>Patroclus was like the Moon. A soft glow that provided light for those wandering the Fields of Elysium. A silhouette painted by the night as they lay beneath the stars, whispering the stories of heroes to each other. Achilles is enveloped in his touch as Patroclus holds him, cloaked in night. He beams and it is almost blinding to look at. But Achilles would give anything to make him smile like that again and again and again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>